A new beginning for the Lady of the Lake
by KathyPrior42
Summary: What if Freya survived the ordeal after the end of the episode?


"There must be something I can do, some way to save you," said Merlin.

"You've already saved me," said Freya, softly. "You made me feel loved."

Merlin then remembered a healing spell he had seen in one of his magic spell books that Gaius had given him.

He hovered his hand over her wound on her leg and side and spoke an incantation:

"_**Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae! **__(I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with these special powers that are ancient!)"_

Freya opened her eyes and gasped in a breath. Her skin color returned to normal and the wound had healed.

"How did you do that?" she asked, confused.

Merlin shrugged. "It was a spell that came to me in the moment. I had almost forgotten it. If I did…"

"I know," Freya said. "But I would have accepted my fate anyway."

Merlin gasped. "How could you say that?"

"I was dying," she answered. "Going to Avalon in the land of eternal youth…my Druid tribe told me the legends when I was little. Souls who die near the lake can enter Avalon and exist as spirits there. I wouldn't have to worry about my curse, there."

Merlin helped her up from the ground, smoothing out the purple silk dress she was wearing. He tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders. "And you won't have to worry about it here," he reassured. "Here in the wilderness, you could hunt animals at midnight and not have to worry about harming anyone."

"But what about you?" she asked. "You will stay here, right?"

Merlin pondered for a moment. He gave her a gentle hug. "I would love to stay with you here," he said. "But…my duty is to protect Arthur and Camelot. Plus, Gaius will be worried about me."

Freya looked confused. "I thought you said you wanted to leave with me."

"I did, though," said Merlin. "I brought you here to a place we knew you would love. I enjoy this beautiful place, too." He stared at the calm lake, the green ferns and the snow-capped mountains ahead.

Merlin added, "I did want to stay with you. But since you almost died…I don't think I can live with that…"

Freya stared at Merlin, concern in her eyes. "But you'll visit, right?"

"Of course I will," said Merlin. "As much as I can."

Freya stepped back a few steps. "But at midnight, I don't want to hurt you!" Worry etched her face.

"You won't," Merlin replied. He slowly reached over and gently rubbed her head. Freya briefly closed her eyes in content. She remembered that Merlin had not been sacred of her in her Bastet form and he had done the same thing.

"We both know that I can't go back to Camelot," Freya stated. "How will I get food, water, and shelter?"

"You can hunt for your food at midnight," said Merlin. "I'll bring food, supplies, and more clothes when I can."

"Wait, Merlin! You have magic, remember? Why not conjure the things we need."

Merlin smiled. "Good point. But I'm still fairly new at spells and they can be exhausting."

"Come on, I know you can do it," Freya encouraged.

A new gleam appeared in Merlin's eyes. "Very well, my lady." He and Freya sat down on the grass near the lake. Merlin muttered an incantation and several strawberries appeared in his hands.

Freya laughed in delight. "Those are strawberries this time, and not a rose?"

"Where you expecting one?" Merlin asked.

"No, no, no it's ok," said Freya with a smile, but Merlin had already conjured a red rose and handed it to her. She tenderly took it.

Merlin stood up, raised his hand and spoke a longer spell. Short round logs and sticks of wood flew close to each other and molded together. Smaller sticks of wood were used to make a roof. The newly created wooden floor was not smooth, but it felt better than the rocks and pine needles that frequently were present in the grass and dirt. Extra pieces of wood floated together into a pile. Rocks circled the pile and dried leaves were added to the mix.

"_**Byrne"**_ said Merlin, and a fire sprang to life within the logs pile.

"It's… not much," Merlin said looking at the small cottage, already out of breath.

"Thank you, Merlin," she replied.

Merlin stared at a spot on the ground and spoke a final spell.

A plate full of bread, ham, cheese, and green grapes appeared in front of them, along with a goblet of water.

Merlin panted heavily and nearly fell to the ground, but Freya held him up. This time, Freya initiated a kiss, making Merlin knobby in the knees. Merlin quickly responded, holding her close, his hand stroking her tangled black hair. The moment lasted several minutes. Both of them parted, cheeks red and goofy grins on her face.

"I need to get going," said Merlin. Freya helped him keep his balance and led him to the tied up horse. She lifted him up and he managed to get on without falling off.

"I love you, Freya," he said. He didn't know why those words came out of his mouth.

"I love you too, Merlin," Freya responded.

"I'll come back, I promise."

Merlin was soon riding off back into Camelot and tears streaked down Freya's cheeks. This time, however, they were tears of happiness. "Goodbye, Merlin…for now. I will repay you one day. I promise."


End file.
